


Oxford Spring (Fanart remix of Maybe Just Living)

by bunnsart (bunn)



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - John Le Carré
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Oxford, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunn/pseuds/bunnsart
Summary: Three paintings of Jim Prideaux in Oxford.  Jim walking past Magdalen, Connie meets Jim (and a whispering ghost) in the High Street, Jim watching his old college.





	Oxford Spring (Fanart remix of Maybe Just Living)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Philipa_Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Maybe Just Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802146) by [Philipa_Moss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philipa_Moss/pseuds/Philipa_Moss). 



He stopped and sat on a bench and looked across at Magdalen and finally considered that he might be acting irrationally. Another, louder part insisted that he was due for a walkabout. He’d been cooped up too long.

 

 

...

An older woman had stopped, a rolling cart abandoned by her side. She sank down beside him. She raised her hands, which curled in on themselves. “Jim,” she said. “My God. You’re hurt.” It was Connie Sachs.

 

...

Darkness had fallen, and he found himself following the streetlamps to his old college. He stood opposite and looked. Lights in the windows, and young people inside about to make the best and worst decisions of their lives, or maybe just getting by. Maybe just living.

(I don't think canon tells us which was Jim's college, so I decided it was Trinity. )


End file.
